helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuta Rina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and was first introduced at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ concert in June 2009. She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in along with fellow Hello! Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Katsuta Rina was born on April 6, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 On June 7, at the Newcomers Performance in Nakano Tokyo, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi had been added to Hello! Pro Egg. 2011 On August 14, at a joint concert, she was announced by Tsunku as one of the five sub-members of S/mileage along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, at the launch event of S/mileage's new single, Tachiagirl, Tsunku announced the promotion of the four sub-members to official second generation members. Following the announcement, Katsuta, along with Takeuchi, withdrew from Hello! Pro Egg. 2012 On March 16, Katsuta was diagnosed with Influenza and was absent in all event for the nex few days, including TV Tokyo's PON Spring Festival and Bayfm's K・WEST ENTAME GENERATION SPECIAL, which both we're held on March 20th. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On January 11, it was annouced that Kasuta Rina and Wada Ayaka had influenza and would be absent from 'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu' On January 12 and 13 and Katsuta Rina will also be absent from the 'Hello! Channel vol. 11' handshake event on January 16 as well. On April 6, Katsuta had a solo fanclub event for her 15th birthday. Fellow generation members Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari and Tamura Meimi appeared in the event and special guests. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. In September, Katsuta participated in the last Gekiharo stageplay, titled Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ along with the rest of Berryz Koubou and S/mileage. She and Tokunaga Chinami interchanged the roles of "Harold" and "Tatiana" depending on the acts. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *'Nickname:' Rinapuu (りなぷー), Pupu, Puurina, Baku, Bakuwara, Wonka *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''162cm (5'4") *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-06-07: Hello! Pro Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage Sub-member **2011-10-16: Full S/mileage Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' '''Yellow' *'Audition Song:' Shortcut *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2009-2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2010) **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel, handstand forward roll *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, talking with friends *'Strong Points:' Energy *'Weak Points:' Laziness *'Favorite Food:' Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow, orange *'Favorite English Word:' "Take" *'Favorite Movie:' Harry Potter series *'Favorite Kaomoji (Emoticon):' \ (^o^) / *'Favorite Animals:' Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese, P.E., art *'Looks up to:' Mano Erina, Sugaya Risako, Kusumi Koharu, Morning Musume Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan *Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 *2 Smile Sensation ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.09.26 Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2013/Smileage 2ki Member Event -Quad Smile- (勝田里奈 バースデーイベント 2013/スマイレージ2期メンバーイベント～Quad Smile～) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Filmography Movies *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Haruka) Television *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Michishige Sayumi) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Michishige Sayumi) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Tatiana and Harold) Radio *2012– SS1422 Trivia *Describes her personality as outgoing. *She was the last 7th generation egg remaining in Hello! Pro Egg. *She sang S/mileage's "Shortcut" for the S/mileage's 2nd Generation audition. *She was the first sub-member of S/mileage to be announced. *She says she would like to make S/mileage iPod earphones as concert goods. *She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. *In Team Okai, she covers Michishige Sayumi. *She would like to try wearing the outfits from the Morning Musume music video "Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai". *She believes that Tamura Meimi is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. *Mentioned in her blog that she would like to see Kyary Pamyu Pamyu live. *Said in the blog that she loves Barbie. *When asked about the biggest change within the last year she answered it was the length of her hair. *If she had 10.000円 (100$) bonus she would spend it for a day trip. *If she could change one of the parts of her face into one of another H!P member she would like to have Sayumi's eyes. *She likes disney and often goes to the disney store. *Would pick an exceptional figure over perfect singing skills. *Said she doesn't really like mice and hamsters *Mentioned in her blog that she loves sweet potato ice cream. *Said she'd like to meet Emma Watson someday. *Shares the same birthday with former solist Heike Michiyo See Also *Katsuta Rina Gallery External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog de:Katsuta Rina Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Project Category:2009 additions Category:1998 births Category:April Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Blood type A Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Katsuta Rina Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station